mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Rare |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Tim Stamper Chris Stamper |producer = |designer = Tim Stamper |programmer = Chris Sutherland |artist = Steve Mayles Kevin Bayliss Mark Stevenson Adrian Smith |writer = Gregg Mayles Dan Owsen |composer = David Wise Eveline Fischer Robin Beanland |format = |release = Super Famicom / SNES NANovember 21, 1994 EUNovember 24, 1994 JPNovember 26, 1994 Game Boy Color NANovember 4, 2000 EUNovember 17, 2000 JPJanuary 21, 2001 Game Boy Advance EUJune 6, 2003 NAJune 9, 2003 JPDecember 12, 2003 |genre = Platformer |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = ESRB: K-A (Kids to Adults) |platform = Super Nintendo Entertainment System Wii (Virtual Console) Wii U (Virtual Console) New Nintendo 3DS (Virtual Console) |requirement = |input = }} Donkey Kong Country ( ) is a platform video game developed by Rare that was originally published for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was first released on November 21, 1994, in North America and on November 24, 1994, in Europe. Donkey Kong Country was the first game series that was not produced or directed by Shigeru Miyamoto, the character's original creator. It was produced by Tim Stamper instead, although Miyamoto was still involved with the project. Following an intense marketing campaign, Donkey Kong Country received very high critical praise and sold over nine million copies worldwide, making it the second-best-selling Super Nintendo game. The game was later re-released for the Game Boy Color on November 4, 2000, the Game Boy Advance on June 9, 2003, and the Virtual Console on February 19, 2007. The game, along with its sequels, were taken off the Virtual Console on November 16, 2012, in the United States without notice, and November 25, 2012, in Europe. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves Several of 's moves in Super Smash Flash 2 originate from this game. For example, his dash attack has him roll forward, much like he can in this game to attack enemies and gain speed. Additionally, his down special move, Hand Slap, is based on his ability to slam the ground with his hands to defeat nearby enemies and uncover items in the ground. Stages In SSF2, the stage Jungle Hijinx is based on the level of the same name from this game. It is the first level of the game, where Donkey Kong leaves his treehouse and sets off into the jungle, and the stage's background is reminiscent of other jungle levels in the game. The main hazard of the stage is a Barrel Cannon, which is a frequently appearing item in the game that blasts Donkey Kong to another location when entered. Another stage in SSF2 hailing from this game is Gangplank Galleon, the final level of the game where the main antagonist King K. Rool is fought. It takes place on his vessel of the same name, and like in the fight, cannonballs drop down as the stage's hazard to damage players that make contact with them. Assist Trophies Rambi the Rhino, one of Donkey Kong's Animal Buddies from this game, appears in SSF2 as an Assist Trophy. Rambi will run and jump across the platforms to attack opponents with his horn. Players can also ride on Rambi's back, much like Donkey Kong can in the original game. Music Two tracks based on this game's music: DK Island Swing is available on Jungle Hijinx, and Gangplank Galleon is also available for the same name in SSF2. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Donkey Kong universe Category:Nintendo